


Of Pancakes and Kilt Thievery

by talia_ae



Category: The Guild
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-18
Updated: 2010-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-07 09:07:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talia_ae/pseuds/talia_ae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Codex doesn't quite know what normal people do in these sorts of situations.  The story of the morning after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Pancakes and Kilt Thievery

Okay.  Okayokayokay.  She can do this.  She can be cool and not freak out.  Waking up with a guy and his kilt in your bed isn't necessarily unusual, asides from the kilt, maybe.  Plenty of normal people do this sort of thing all of the time.  She'll be fine.

 

What do normal people do in this sort of situation again?

 

She doesn't want to make breakfast for him.  That would be kind of strange and intimate.  Waking Fawkes up would be bad because of all of the naked (not that she would mind seeing _him_, but him seeing her would be weird- even though he did already- and she's totally making up double standards now).  She could go back to sleep, but what happens when he wakes up and she's still asleep and then who knows what might happen?

 

She needs more options.  Like a shower.  A shower would be good.  She clutches the kilt to her chest, covering her boobs, and runs for the safety of the bathroom.

 

It's not like she feels the _need_ to shower, although she's going so to need to wash those sheets, cause they smell like sweat, sex and whatever cologne Fawkes was wearing (it's sort of surprisingly really nice) and her deodorant.  And it's, like, cheap deodorant from the Duane Reade on the corner.

 

Right.  She turns the water on and steps into the shower.  It's cold.

 

Codex _shrieks_.  Not just yells, but has a full-out, high, scary noise come from her throat.  This is why you don't forget to turn on the hot water faucet all of the way.

 

And of course, _of course_, the sound of a blearily male voice comes from her bedroom.  "Codex?"

 

"Fawkes!" Codex responds.  "Um.  Hi!  Yes?"

 

"Are you in the bathroom?  You sound echo-y.  And there's running water."  Fawkes sounds like how her head feels- hung-over.

 

"Yes.  Yes, I am.  I'm in the shower."

 

"That explains the water."

 

Oh crap oh crap he's _awake and naked in her bed_.  And Codex knows that he's naked because she kind of took the kilt, and he wasn't really wearing anything under it at all.  She remembers that much.  She also remembers how he accidentally ripped the elastic of her underwear while he was taking it off, and how he didn't get stuck on her bra clasp, unlike that stupid oboe player she dated that one time.

 

She's pretty sure that oboe player was a virgin.

 

"Okay."  Fawkes sounds a little bit more awake and clearheaded.  "So, uh, do you want to, like, talk or some shit like that?"

 

"I'm sort of naked right now," she yells back over the water.  "If you can kinda get dressed and give me a minute?  Is that okay?"

 

"Not really," Fawkes responds.  "I can't find my kilt anywhere so I can't get dressed."

 

Oh crap oh crap even more.

 

"Oh your kilt," Codex says kind of breezily, then loses that quality completely with her next words.  "Right.  Um.  Well.  That's in here."

 

"Why is it in your bathroom?" Fawkes asks.  "You took it with you?"

"Not exactly.  I was using it to um, cover my boobs."

 

"There's no one else in the apartment and I saw you naked last night.  And also early this morning.  Twice"

 

"Yes but I have issues!" Codex snaps.  "Okay?  So if you want your kilt so much just come in here and get it."

 

There's a definite smirk in Fawkes' voice.  "Well if that's what you want," he says, and then there's a slow creaky noise, like he's getting himself out of her bed, and then footsteps towards her.  Why did she buy the translucent shower curtain again?  Just cause there's no light in her bathroom and that was the only way to let some in if she put in really bright bulbs and left the door open, and she could have taken showers in the dark.

 

The door opens.

 

"I could use a shower," he says, and then oh god oh god he's in there with her and she's reminded of how good he looks naked.  Codex figures that she's pretty much like she said to him that one time in the private chat channel - adequate- but he's kind of fit and there's stubble leading to interesting places, warm hands and also the man parts.

 

(She has boobs.  Does that give her a lady parts advantage?)

 

"You're all wet now," Codex says squeakily and not at all sexily. 

"So are you," Fawkes says, and his voice is still alarmingly husky.  She feels his hands on her hips, pressing tightly and pulling her towards him.  They collide suddenly. She can feel him, and she turns a bit pink.

 

"Oh," she squeaks, again.

 

"Oh." He says.

 

Things like 'to hell with this' are going through her brain at the speed of light and so she kisses him, hard and forcefully.

 

"Whoa," Fawkes exclaims.  She pulls back.

 

"Wha- um- omigosh- sorry- I don't mean to-"

 

" No, just taken way by surprise," he says, that weird warm tone sneaking back into his voice like it did when he asked to Renata's.  "I am down with the kissing and with any other naked activities you want to partake in."

 

"Okay then" she says.  "Good.  Let's do that.  Kiss."

 

His lips are on hers now, and it's getting to that point- she's pressed up against the bathroom wall, slick tiles at her back, and he's nipping at her lip, her ear, kissing her collarbone, and this could be getting so out of control but what the hell.

 

She hooks her leg around him, clutching him closer.  She is owning this feeling.  She is confident, and her hair is naturally curly (and not only because it's drying and frizzing a little).

 

Mmmmm.  Right, there's a reason why they did this so much last night.

 

"I like your mouth," she murmurs. 

 

Fawkes pulls away and grins up at her, a genuine honest grin.  It looks nice on his face.  "You just said that."

 

"Yeah.  Yeah, I did."

 

"Well," he cocks an eyebrow.  "I have other likeable parts too."

 

"You could, uh, show me.  Again," Codex grins back.  "If that's alright with you."

 

"Hell yes," and he sort of slithers back up her body, kisses her, and then he's _in _her.  She sighs and kisses him back.

 

Fifteen minutes later the hot water runs out.  Codex shrieks and leaps right out of the tub.  Fawkes stands in there for a minute longer, grinning wickedly before he shuts off the water.

 

"So," he says.  "Want to go get breakfast?"

 

"Um, yes," she says.  "Especially if there are pancakes involved.  Have you seen the towel?"  She looks up, but there's not a towel on the rack.

 

"Yup," Fawkes smirks.  "You'll have to get it from me."

 

"Not fair," Codex pouts.  "That's the only one that's fluffy and clean!"

 

"Anarchy."

 

"I'm going to hit you.  Lightly."

 

"Right.  Of course you are.  Where's my kilt?  I could definitely go for pancakes."

 

"Dammit!" Codex hits herself in the forehead.  "We're supposed to have a guild meeting!  We're going to welcome Tink back and make sure Bladezz won't freak out and be a douche again and hope that Zaboo isn't emotionally traumatized because of Stupid Tall Hot Girl and her BDSM-y ways, and then we're going to have to-"

 

"Codex?"

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Shut up."  Fawkes kisses her again, but this time it's more slow and a little deeper, and there are less teeth and force involved.  It's less desperate.  It's almost sweet.  He pulls away after a moment.  "The pancakes will be my treat."

 

Codex nods. "Sounds good.  Vork is totally going to yell at me later about shirking responsibility.  But it's okay."

 

"Tell him you're an anarchist." he responds.  "Come on.  Let's go."

 

She pulls on a tank top and jean skirt along with a pair of blue flats because they match.  Fawkes watches her dress but it's somehow not as creepy as when Zaboo tried to.  Maybe it's cause she watched him put on the kilt and everything and they've had sex like four or five times in the last eighteen hours.

 

That's probably it.

 

Codex has been waiting for the awkward to kick in ever since the second drink, because he's all sorts of things that she's not, and a rival guild leader who thought it was fine for Bruiser to bang Bladezz's mom, but she's been having a good time on their date, even though it's becoming like the longest date she's ever had which is kind of stupid, but she's not the one night stand sort of person, and they're going to get breakfast together.  It should be so strange, and a tiny part of her wants to get up and run really fast and vlog about it instead, but most of her wants to be with Fawkes.

 

It's pretty nice.

 

They're sitting at the booth in this diner that's kind of near her house, and Fawkes is totally ignoring the look the waitress shot him for the kilt, which is also kind of hot.  Codex gets hot chocolate and he gets herbal tea ("really?" the waitress asks.  Fawkes looks at her, deadly serious.  "Yes.  I would like you to bring me peppermint tea.")

 

She smiles.  "Peppermint tea?"

 

"It tastes good with honey," he replies.  "Hot chocolate?"

 

"It's the grown-up version of chocolate milk.  People think that chocolate milk is just for kids so I get hot chocolate.  I cave under weird looks," Codex confesses.  "So.  Um."

 

"It's still pretty cute."  Fawkes raises his eyebrows at her.

 

"Stop looking suggestive!" Codex hisses.  "It's _really _gross in the bathrooms here.  And I want pancakes."

 

And there's that warm smile again and oh god, they're totally going to become a thing, aren't they?

Well.  There are worse possible endings to a story, she supposes.  So she smiles back with a suggestive eyebrow lift of her own and asks if he wants to get the food to go.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
